Golden Legend
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Lisa Snart was recruited with her brother and Heat Wave for Rip's mission and her presence will shift things up. An AU take on Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Golden Legend**

 **By Michael Weyer**

 **I know, I know, another story when so many unfinished. But this just hit me, seems so obvious and yet amazed not done yet. May seem obvious but promise a few turns as it comes so hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Pilot Part I**

* * *

Lisa Snart drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she glanced at the clock on the headrest of the car. She glanced at the rearview mirror, seeing the black hair around her attractive face, clad in jeans, dark shirt and a leather jacket. Sure, she was tempted to go "uniform" as well but right now preferred being just like this. The pair of golden-tinted shades resting at her forehead did link to her persona as much as she liked and was a lot easier to get around with.

At the sound of the alarms, she rolled her eyes as she slipped the glasses on. "Just once, actually be in and out quick," she muttered as she started the car up. She glanced up to see the two men exiting the building, each holding bags packed with stolen jewels. Her brother, Leonard, dressed in his usual parka and blue shades led with Mick Rory behind in his tan outfit with his own goggles. Lisa saw a pair of guards racing up but each man raised his weapon up. A blast of ice and one of heat ripped out to knock the guards back.

Len looked over the black sedan and rolled his eyes. "What happened to the mini-van?'

"It was boring," Lisa stated as they got in.

"It was a cover!'

"A boring cover!"

"The point of a cover is to be boring!"

Lisa threw the car in drive and roared out of the office parking lot and into the street. "Come on, this baby moves!" She let out a loud whoop as she took a corner hard. Mick grunted in the back seat as he shook his head. "You call me crazy and you let her drive?"

"Not now, Mick," Len snapped. He heard a familiar wail and glanced behind him to see police cars approaching. "Company."

"Relax, big bro, I got this." Lisa was about to send the car spinning when she saw a figure in the road ahead of them. "The hell…"

"Watch it!" Mick yelled. Lisa pressed down on the pedal, intending to run this idiot down. She had a brief look at what looked like a guy with a beard and a long coat, holding something up in his hands. Then a massive flash of light and nothing.

* * *

Lisa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "Ouch," she grumbled. "Usually, I have a hangover, I can at least remember getting drunk." She sat up, wincing at the pain in her head as she glanced around, seeing herself on a rooftop. She looked around and became aware she wasn't alone. Besides Mick and Len, there were six other people also waking up. Right next to her was a guy in a suit of armor, peeling off his helmet to show a handsome face with dark hair. Leonard was wincing as he looked at the white-haired man next to him. "Stein? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm as ignorant as you are," the man answered as he sat up. "For once…"

"What happened?" groaned a blonde-haired young woman in a rumpled coat as she sat up.

"Why don't you ask the dude who kidnapped us?" snapped a black man who barely looked out of high school. He was sitting up next to a pair clad in matching dark leather outfits and large masks. "British dude, flashy thing, ring any bells?"

"Name's Rip Hunter." Everyone looked up at the man stepping forward, looking quite calm. Up close, Lisa could see he had a leather suit under a long overcoat and carried himself with a strong demeanor. "I'm from East London. Oh…and the future."

"Hi, Rip," Mick grunted as he put a hand to his gun only to find it not coming out.

"Oh, I took the liberty of tampering with your weapons while you were incapacitated," Rip intoned.

Lisa glared at him. "Usually, I at least appreciate a guy buying me a drink before fondling my stuff."

Leonard glared at her. "Please don't say that again." She just smiled at him.

"The world is in danger," Rip went on as if she hadn't spoken. "I've assembled you all here because I need your help. The future of the world is in peril due to a man named Vandal Savage."

The two leather-clad people looked at each other in confusion. "That can't be," the man said in a gruff voice. "We destroyed him."

The woman nodded. "Yeah, the Green Arrow and the Flash helped us do it."

"And therein lay the problem," Rip said as he paced before them. "Unless you or Mr. Hall deliver the death blow, Vandal can recreate himself from a single cell."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mick demanded.

"Vandal is immortal. Kendra and I reincarnate," Hall said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Sounds familiar," the blonde-haired woman shrugged.

"And what does this Randall guy got to do with us?" Mick snapped.

"Vandal," Rip quickly corrected. "Born in Ancient Egypt, granted immortality by a meteor strike. He has spent four thousand years shaping the course of human history, working behind the scenes. And also hunting them." He nodded to the two leather-clad people. "Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders, the current incarnations of a prince and priestess Vandal killed in Egypt who reincarnate into winged avatars. By killing them in each incarnation, Savage extends his own lifespan."

"Did I wander into a bad sci-fi show?" Lisa openly asked.

Rip continued. "In the future of 2166, Vandal will employ the evil and power he has amassed through his life to conquer the entire world. The Council of Timemasters has tasked me with assembling an elite team to stop him."

"And…this is it?" Stein asked, waving a hand around.

"Ah, yes, introductions." Rip nodded to the blonde. "Sara Lance, formerly a member of the League of Assassins, formerly the Black Canary and, oh yes, formerly dead." The blonde just gave a shrug at the looks as Lance motioned to Stein and the black youth. "Professor Martin Stein and Jefferson Jackson, who form the merged hero Firestorm." He pointed to the handsome man in armor. "Ray Palmer, former CEO of PalmerTech and the hero known as the Atom. Finally, we have Leonard and Lisa Snart and their associate Mick Rory."

"Captain Cold, Golden Glider and Heatwave." Lisa smiled at the glares of her partners. "What? I like the nicknames."

"You said stop Savage," Ray spoke up. "How?'

"By traveling through time," Rip answered, turning as he waved his hand about. "To capture and subdue Savage before he turns into the monster he becomes."

Len snorted. "Think you wasted your time, Hunter. Hero ain't in my wheelhouse."

"Or mine," Mick added as he followed his partner, Lisa falling in with them.

"Actually, in my future, none of you are heroes," Rip called out. "You're legends."

"Legends?" Ray peaked up at that with obvious interest. "Really?"

"I hate to nit-pick but doesn't a legend need to be dead?" Stein popped up.

"Yeah, see, that's a deal breaker for me," Jax threw in. "I'm gonna have to pass.

Rip moved before him. "It's dangerous to know too much of your own futures but I can tell you I am here because each of you, as individuals, is destined for greatness." Rip had removed a device from his coat and held it up. "And because if you don't follow me, this is what the world will look like exactly 150 years from now."

He hit a button and a beam of light flowed forward, creating a massive screen across the cityscape. Where it flowed, the images of the Star City skyscrapers were replaced by a war-torn landscape, buildings in flames, corpses strewn about and machines of war battling it out. It was a world torn apart and in its death throes, a sight even Lisa was rocked by. Given their reactions, the others felt the same, including Len and Mick.

After letting the hologram play for a moment, Rip turned it out. "Of all the people across time, I chose you nine. I certainly hope you won't let me or the world down." He placed a set of cards onto the ground. "If you agree, meet me at this address in 36 hours." With a final nod, he walked off, leaving the group just staring at one another.

"Crap, I need a beer," Lisa remarked.

* * *

The run-down warehouse wasn't exactly the opulent place Lisa preferred but it served as a makeshift hideout for the trio as long as they were operating in Star City. Lisa sat in a chair, sipping a beer as Len lounged on a sofa reading a comic book, his boots propped over the edge. Mick was welding some new materials for his gun, calling out over the roar of the heat. "I can't believe you're thinking of hooking up with the Englishman! We're thieves, crooks, criminals." He turned the torch off. "Not heroes."

"I gotta go with Mick here," Lisa stated, her boots on a table. "Plus, the guy is playing us."

"You think so?" Len absently asked.

Lisa snorted. "You guys are the master thieves but I'm the con artist. I know when a guy is using a line and that 'legends' thing was it." She spread out her hands. "You're gonna stop WWII, are you recruiting a young Eisenhower, JFK or Patton whose death would screw up history? No, you recruit a bunch of no-names who are expendable." Both men were looking at her as she started ticking off her fingers. "A resurrected assassin, a millionaire who's got more tech than sense, two guys who form one hero, a pair of reincarnated winged warriors and a trio of crooks? We're legends? I don't think so."

Mick had gotten a beer out of the fridge, sipping it as he nodded. "All the more reason to stay out of this. Let them get killed. I have no interest in saving the world, especially a hundred years after I'm dead."

"He said across time, guys," Len remarked. "What about before? Before fingerprinting and surveillance cameras and DNA analysis? Why did we become criminals in the first place?"

"Because we hate working and we love money." Mick was as bluntly honest as always.

"And it's damn fun," Lisa grinned.

Leonard was on his feet, his eyes gleaming. "Think about it. We can grab the Mona Lisa right off Da Vinci's canvas, snatch the Hope Diamond before it's ever discovered…"

Lisa' own eyes lit up as she sat up straight. "Get at the Crown Jewels before they're locked up, hit California before the Gold Rush…"

Len nodded as he pointed at Mick. "This is everything we ever got into thieving for. More than everything."

Mick looked at him as he backed up, then to Lisa. "You want me in, I'm in. But I'm not going to be anyone's hero."

Len smirked. "I'm pretty sure that goes for all of us."

Lisa let out a whoop. "Road trip, boys!" She rose up, grabbing her gun.

"Where are you going?" her brother asked.

"I'm travelling through time, I'm at least getting a new outfit," she replied as she left.

* * *

Now clad in a new pair of leather pants, a lighter jacket and blouse, Lisa was all smiles as she, Leonard and Mick showed up at what turned out to be an abandoned lot. The rest of the group was assembled, Sara wearing a pair of jeans and a black shirt and the Hawks (as Lisa had come to call them) looking unsure of being there. "I think we're being punked," Ray was saying. "Do people still say 'punked?'"

"No," Lisa told him. She heard a car pulling up and glanced over to see Stein arriving in a white convertible with an unconscious Jax slumped in the passenger seat. "Did you…drug him?"

Stein was straight-faced as he got out of the car. "He may have…drank something that didn't agree with him."

"Damn," Lisa said with admiration. "Never expected you to be the sneaky type."

"Glad you all made it," Rip stated as he came up to them. "I suppose we can be on our way."

"I aint' footing it anywhere," Leonard said as he crossed his arms.

Rip smiled. "A Time Master's sacred charge is to do no harm to the timeline. Can you imagine the sight of a Time Ship in Victorian London?" He removed a device and clicked it. A shimmer of light flowed about before the shape of a large craft came into focus. It appeared the size of an airplane but a sleek design, flowing forward. "Damn," Lisa muttered.

"Holographic indigenous camouflage protection," Stein chuckled. "Amazing."

"Indeed," Rip said, waving to the ship. "Shall we?" He began to lead the way, the group falling in except for Mick, who helped Stein get the unconscious Jax out of the car. They were walking the hallways and Lisa had to admit to being impressed by the ship's layout, the hallways nice and crisp as they made their way to a large area. Windows showcased the lot before them with a center dais with several chairs set up. The middle showcased a large table while one side had a smaller room that looked like a 19th century office covered with bookshelves and various bizarre decorations.

"How does a vessel this size operate without a crew?" Stein asked, looking like a kid in the candy store.

"I don't need one," Rip said. "I have Gideon." At that, a holographic face appeared in the table, resembling a woman in clean blue lines. " _Greetings_ ," it said in a mechanical female tone.

"An A.I.?" Ray grinned. "Damn, this is awesome."

" _I am Gideon, an interactive artificial consciousness programmed to maintain this vessel's capabilities and aid Captain Hunter in our mission."_

"Captain?" Leonard snorted. "In what navy?"

Lisa smirked. "Ah, Len, you know you're Captain Cold?"

"That was that punk Cisco's idea. I still owe him."

"Oh for…it was one kiss!" Lisa paused. "Okay, two."

"Gideon has been helping me work on discovering Vandal's location," Rip stated as Mick tossed the limp Jax into a chair. "There are two periods where I know he is for sure: 2166, the absolute height of his power…and 1700 B.C., where he resided in Ancient Egypt."

"Quick question," Lisa said as she plopped into one of the chairs. "Why don't you just kill him back then? You know, before he becomes immortal?"

"Believe me, the temptation is there," Rip stated. "Sadly, over the course of 4000 years, Savage has been working behind the scenes to push mankind along. He has been the voice in the ear of countless leaders, generals, tyrants and more. He has been at the heart of criminal enterprises that shifted the landscape dramatically. He has, in his own way, shaped the path of history. To remove him before all that will cause massive repercussions to the timeline. Which is why striking in more modern times is the best option, where the damage will be minimal."

"So where are we going?" Ray asked.

"St. Roch," Rip answered. "October 17th, 1975. We are checking on Professor Aldus Boardman, the world's leading…well, only…expert on Savage's history." Rip made his way to the chair before the windows. "I suggest you all strap yourselves in. Temporal distortion is not something you want to be standing up for."

The group glanced at each other before sitting about the chairs taking on the harnesses that reminded Lisa of a roller coaster car. Rip began working controls as the ship lifted upward into the air and took off into the skies. He adjusted some controls as he spoke. "The human body is used to experiencing time linearly. Thus, some of you may have…side effects, some discomfort and a remote possibility of bleeding from the eyeballs."

"What?" Kendra barked.

"What's going on…?" Jax groaned as he slowly woke up.

"Oh, Jackson, I'm so glad you're not missing this," Stein said.

"Missing what?" Jax looked around. "Get me off this thing!"

"I wouldn't advise that!" Rip called back. He put a hand to a lever. "Just hang on and remain calm. All your worlds are about to change." He yanked the lever and before him, the window view moved from blue skies and clouds to what looked like a massive green tunnel. Lisa let out a loud shriek as she felt her stomach drop, rise and do flip-flops, lightning flashing amid the green tunnel as the ship shook under them.

Before she realized it, the shaking stopped as the ship flew out of the tunnel and into skies again. Lisa let out a loud gasp of air before grinning. "Holy damn, what a rush!"

She saw her brother just staring at her in disbelief. "What? You didn't agree?"

The harnesses lifted up as Mick moved to puke onto the floor. "Ah, I should have mentioned," Rip said as he turned his chair to face them. "Nausea is one of the side-effects as is…" Ray stood up, took a step and fell onto his face. "Vertigo."

Stein was removing his glasses and staring. "I can't see."

"And temporary blindness," Rip added. "Don't worry, it will only last a minute."

Jax was glaring at Stein. "I can't believe you kidnapped me!"

Rip was moving to the hatchway. "Now then. Mr. Hall, Ms. Saunders, Palmer and Stein can accompany me to meet the professor. The rest of you can stay here."

"You're benching us already?" Snart complained.

"This particular mission doesn't exactly require your particular skill set."

"Meaning you don't want anyone conned, killed, maimed or robbed," Mick intoned.

"Precisely."

Ray seemed unsure. "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave these guys alone on a time machine?"

"Hey, haircut," Mick snapped. "Deafness wasn't one of the side effects."

"Not to worry," Rip said, giving the group a steady gaze. "Gideon will only operate on my instructions. You four can waste months just trying to find out how to turn the lights on the right way." He motioned to the rest.

"I'm staying too," Jax said.

Stein frowned. "You'd rather stay with them?"

" _They_ didn't drug and kidnap me!"

"Fair point."

Lisa grunted as the group left. "Now I remember why I never ran with the popular clique in high school."

"I thought it was more to do with you setting the head cheerleader's hair on fire," Leonard stated.

"That too."

* * *

Lisa drummed her fingers as she stared at the TV screen at the lame sitcom playing. "God, TV actually sucked _more_ before cable came along." She felt as bored as her brother and partner looked and Sara wasn't much better. The four sat with Jax in the main bridge, checking out whatever entertainment could be offered. "I can't believe I just traveled through time and nothing to do."

"I'm with you there," Sara noted. She stood up, shaking her head. "Am I the only one bored to death in here? I need a drink and I say we get weird in the '70s."

Lisa grinned. "Oh, honey, I think you and I are gonna be friends after all."

"I've got the perfect outfit," Sara noted.

" _Captain Hunter was quite clear on all of you remaining here_ ," Gideon intoned.

"Can it, metal mouth," Mick snarled.

"Mick, buddy, it's a computer, you can't punch her," Lisa said as they began to walk off. Jax was moving to join them but Leonard held up a hand. "Sorry, kid, you're not old enough to run with this crew just yet."

Jax looked put out as the trio exited.

* * *

It didn't take long to find an empty car to hotwire and a local bar, not far from the college but catering to an adult crowd as well. "Dollar beers," Lisa grinned. "Oh, I want to stay here." She set the drinks down at the table with Sara now wearing a white leather costume that fit her quite well. "Nice outfit. Where'd you get it?"

"My sister gave it to me," Sara answered. "Designed by a friend called Cisco."

"Oh, really?" Lisa brightened. "We know him! He designed our guns." She hefted hers up. "Course, we had to threaten his brother to do it but it's the thought that counts."

Sara stared at her. "You're a little…off, aren't you? And that's coming from me."

Leonard was glancing through a newspaper. "Huh…stay a few more days, we can catch Game Six of the World Series." He smirked. "Put a nice bet on Fisk's homer…"

Lisa looked to the somber Sara. "So…you were dead?"

"Are you always this blunt?"

"No. But I'm so used to conning folks, giving honest conversation a try for a change." Lisa sipped her beer. "You're back alive now. Must be nice."

"I've had…issues," Sara intoned, clearly not wanting to talk about it. "My sister suggested this can be a good way to get myself back on track."

"Sounds cool," Lisa noted. "Me, I just want a chance at some excitement and someone has to keep big brother from getting busted. Again."

"I can handle myself."

"Who had to break you two out after the run-in with the Flash?"

"I've broken prisons before."

"Oh, jeez, here we go again…"

Sara stood up as "Love Will Keep Us Together" started playing on the jukebox. She sauntered to the middle of the floor and started to dance, getting obvious attention with her outfit and moves. Lisa saw Leonard looking at her with admiration and rolled her eyes. "First rule, Len. Don't get close to anyone on your crew. You taught me that."

"I can admire."

They watched as a large man in a biker jacket came up to Sara. "Hey, girl. Care to dance?"

"I'm good." She saw him coming closer and held up a hand. "Sorry, not my type." She looked to the woman at the table the biker had come from. "Now her…she's more my speed."

Even Mick raised an eyebrow at that. The biker snarled as he grabbed Sara's wrist. "You didn't hear me, bitch!" With a fantastic speed, Sara grabbed the arm and yanked it back with a loud crack. Leonard and Mick were rising up but she held up a hand. "I got this." She grabbed the guy to slam him head-first into a table and then kick his legs out from under him, finishing with a punch to the jaw.

"Okay, this is my new BFF," Lisa declared.

Sara rose up to see a group of bikers rising up, their faces tight with anger, obviously the man's friends. "Okay," she called to the group. "Now you can jump in."

Leonard threw the glasses down on the floor as he, Mick and Lisa moved in. Lisa snap-kicked a guy in the gut and then threw a punch at another. Leonard and Mick were moving in, Mick using his brawn while Leonard was quicker with his punches. Lisa tossed one biker at Sara who flipped him onto a table as Mick tossed one guy over the bar counter. "I _love_ the '70s!"

* * *

"Now, that got you in the spirit!" Lisa was laughing as the quartet made their way back to the Waverider. "Just a bit of random violence to get you in the mood." She threw an arm around Sara's shoulder. "Just imagine the bars we can hop in the Renaissance!"

"I just...had to blow off steam," Sara said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Nothing wrong with that," Lisa intoned. "Now have to get you laid. Not with me, though. No offense, all about the guys."

"None taken," Sara dryly stated. She was about to speak more when the sound of an explosion echoed before them. In the driver's seat, Leonard pressed on the accelerator to push the car onward, coming to the field the ship was waiting. There, an armored figure in a large helmet was hefting giant gun, firing off laser blasts at Firestorm, the Atom and the Hawks. "Well, that's new," Lisa intoned.

Leonard hit the pedal down to smash the car right into the figure, sending him flying back. "We go out for one lousy drink and you guys pick a fight with Boba Fett?" he yelled as he yanked his goggles down and stepped out. He lifted his gun to let out a blast of icy energy at the figure rising to his feet. Mick stepped in with his own flamethrower spewing out at the armored man. He seemed to stand up to both as he hefted his cannon to fire a blast of laser the group barely ducked.

Lisa rolled about, rising up to slide her glasses on. She lifted her own gun and pulled the trigger, spraying a thick molten bit of gold at the figure's feet. It seemed to grunt as he tried to free himself from it, allowing Firestorm to fly forward, throwing a blast of energy to knock him backward. Ray flew in with his suit to let out some blasts that drove him away as Rip was seen dragging an elderly black man, his beard white and nursing a wound to the ship.

"Mick, Lisa!" Snart yelled. "Molten!"

Nodding, the two aimed their guns and fired together. The gold of Lisa's gun met the heat of Mick's blast, causing it to spray out in shards of hot liquid. They struck the armored figure who gasped out in actual pain and stumbled back. "Everyone on board!" Rip was yelling from the ship as the group soon backed up to join him. "Gideon, prepare the med bay and then get us out of here!'

" _Course heading_?"

"Anywhere but here!"

Lisa had to start as the flaming figure landed and then separated into Stein and Jax. "Damn, Leonard really wasn't making that up…" She fell in behind the Hawks. "So, what'd we miss?"

"He's our son," Carter flatly said. "From one of our past incarnations, before we were killed by Savage."

Mick was shaking his head. "Sons older than their parents. I miss just knocking off a bank."

It took a bit to get the professor settled into the med bay and the group soon assembled to the bridge as Rip paced angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I wasn't thinking," Kendra said. "Except to keep him safe. I didn't expect this."

"Oh, something you didn't know about time travel? Well, that's no surprise given how none of you have ever time traveled before!" Rip grunted as he looked at a smoking panel on the wall. "Bringing a family member on board?" He waved at Sara and the Snarts. "Carousing around the 1970s? We've barely begun and this is the worst, most unmitigated disaster of my career…" He was cut off as Kendra belted him in the face, then grabbed Rip by the coat and smashed him against the wall.

"My son is hurt because of you," she snarled. "Because something you were holding back. Who was that?"

"I see why you got the hots for her," Mick noted to Carter.

Rip sighed. "Something of a long story."

"Better tell it fast, Rip," Leonard spoke up. "The lady doesn't look like she's in a patient mood."

"And neither am I," Carter added as he stepped forward, glaring as hard at Rip.

Rip looked at them both and sighed. "His name is Chronos. He's a temporal bounty hunter working for the Council of Time Masters. My…former employers."

"Former?" Lisa spoke up as Kendra let Rip go. "Sorry, didn't you make being a Time Master part of your entire damn sales pitch?"

"As I have expressed," Rip said in a calm voice. "Time is not a linear thing. At some point, I was, in fact, a Time Master so I wasn't-" He was cut off by Sara punching him in the jaw. "Will you people stop hitting me?!"

"Start talking!" she snapped. "The truth!"

Rip looked at them all and let out a long sigh of resignation. "I relinquished my position with the Time Masters when I commandeered the Waverider. This was after they refused my request to stop Savage."

Stein summed up the shock from everyone. "You lied to us!"

"Of course I lied to you," Rip said as if it had been obvious all along. "I needed your help. You all barely said yes as it was."

"What about the legends thing?" Jax pressed.

As Rip looked down, Lisa snorted. "I knew it. I called it, you made that up, you son of a bitch."

Rip slowly nodded. "I chose you all because a hundred years from now, your lives have minimal effect on the recorded timeline." He let it sink in before continuing. "I needed your help without disturbing the overall history of 2166."

"Cannon fodder," Lisa mused, the only one not as stunned at this revelation. "You picked us because we're a bunch of no-name expendables."

Rip at least had the grace to look apologetic as he nodded again. Lisa looked about and saw Ray especially taking this rather hard. She had to admit to being a bit bothered too. She may have suspected this but having it confirm her entire life meant nothing in the grand scheme of things was a bit jarring.

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't kill you," Mick growled with a tiny smile.

"Ditto the arsonist," Stein chimed in.

Rip shrugged. "For a start, Gideon won't listen to any of you and you'll be stuck in limbo forever."

"Great," Ray flatly stated. "We're not an elite team of heroes on a sanctioned mission to rid the future of its most horrible bad guy. We're a bunch of nobodies time really doesn't give a damn about being led by a renegade."

"I didn't lie about Savage," Rip insisted. "Not his brutality or the danger he presents to the world."

"No, just about, you know, everything else," Lisa remarked as she sat onto a chair. "What happened, you just got bored one day, figured 'hey, stealing a time machine and going against an immortal dictator' was just the thing to break the mid-life crisis?"

Rip turned away, his bearing suddenly somber. "The Time Masters…discourage marriage. They urge against procreation more. He should be free of anything that might tie him down and distract him. But…I broke that rule. I fell in love. We had a son, Jonas."

The tone of his voice made it clear what happened but Ray still had to say it. "Savage killed your family."

"He slaughtered them," Rip corrected. "And thousands…millions…of others. I found them in the wreckage of London, still warm and realized something had to be done. I don't give a damn what history may say, letting a monster like Savage rule the world is not what should be. And the body I swore my lifelong oath to decided to turn a blind eye." He looked back up, his face strong. "I won't. I swore on the bodies of my wife and son I would avenge them. The last thing they saw was Savage's face and I will make sure the last thing he sees is mine."

Silence reigned as the anger faded to everyone taking in his speech. Rip brushed at his face. "I understand, given the circumstances…if you wish to return home. We can make the jump once repairs are done. And if Professor Boardman stabilizes." He seemed ready to speak more but then closed his mouth before turning on his heel to walk off, leaving a very quiet group behind. He was halfway there when Lisa moved in and punched him in the face. "What was that for?!" he gasped.

She shrugged. "Didn't want to be left out."

* * *

The hanger bay made for a good makeshift lab and workshop. Ray was sitting nearby, working on his armor. Mick was fiddling with his weapon as Lisa twirled hers in one hand. Leonard was between them as Sara leaned on a wall, staring off.

Lisa glanced at Ray's armor. "That stuff really work?"

"Has so far," he noted. "I thought I'd be using it for some great heroic stuff." He shrugged. "Foolish me."

"Take it you're not staying then?"

"Why?" Ray asked. "What's the point? Rip has seen the future. He knows exactly what is in store for each of us." He adjusted a servo. "Might as well have stayed dead because the world doesn't need any of us." He nodded to Sara. "You're a formerly dead assassin." He looked to the others. "You're just a trio of low-rate crooks."

"I can live with that," Mick grunted.

"Well, I can't," Ray returned. "I can't live with somebody putting a cap on my destiny. I spent my life working for something greater by being something smaller. Now this guy comes along and tells me being the Atom means nothing. As insignificant as a real atom."

"Oh, God, will you stop already?!" Lisa stood up. Ray was startled as she put her hands on her hips to glare at him. "Why do you care so much? Honestly, live for the now, doesn't matter what folks think of you later. I had a dad who didn't give a damn about me, hell, he put a bomb in my head once and you don't hear me whining about it!"

"Puts my family problems in perspective," Sara muttered.

Lisa went on. "Just suck it up, accept the world doesn't revolve around you and can move right on if you're dead or not. Stop freaking out about your future, live for the moment, works for me!"

"Then you're staying?" Leonard asked.

Lisa winked. "Still a shot at pulling jobs in history, Len. I think it's worth putting up with."

"She's right," Sara said as she stepped forward. "Rip may know our history but he just said, time can change. That's what this trip is about, changing history itself. If we can do that with Savage, why can't we change our own fates?"

Lisa pointed at her. "See? She gets it. At the least, stop complaining, a guy as good-looking as you shouldn't be such a party-pooper."

Ray frowned, not sure whether or not this attractive woman was altogether sane. Lisa just smiled at her brother and partner as she kicked her feet up. "I don't know about the rest of you…but I'm ready for a wild ride."

* * *

 **That's the first part, the next half of the "pilot" will have Lisa's presence effecting more of things and hope all enjoy.**


	2. Pilot Part II

**Golden Legend**

 **By Michael Weyer**

* * *

"You're making a mistake."

"I am quite realizing that."

"I mean it."

Lisa adjusted her shades as she peeked over the crates. She was with the Hawks (as she enjoyed calling them) as they scoped out the warehouse. It was a large one with numerous men around, packing a variety of weapons. Several appeared to be in uniforms of some sort as they glared at one another with mistrust. Lisa had attended enough criminal gatherings to know an auction when she saw one, no matter if it was 1975. She adjusted her coat to fight the chill of the Norwegian breeze and hoped their next stop was a lot warmer.

"I should be in there," she pressed to Sara, who just shook her head. "Your brother and Rory are with the professor, that should be enough."

"It won't be," Lisa pressed. "Listen, if there's one thing I know, it's cons. It's being in character, it's keeping strong and it's adapting in case something goes wrong."

"They can handle it," Carter intoned.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "The professor is going to run the con game?"

"He did it with the guards."

"Guards are easy. Not unlike my high school teachers. Against the bigger players…"

A gunshot echoed and they were all alert. Then another and another. "Relax," Leonard's voice came over the comlinks they had in their ears. "Just bidding."

Lisa saw Carter's hand flexing to the mace at his belt. "You seem a bit tense."

He was stern as he glared at her. "This man has killed us over two hundred times. I don't intend for him to do it again."

Lisa nodded. "I can get that and all. Just saying, going in with a hot head, not a good idea."

"Says the woman paired up with a guy with the flamethrower," Kendra pointed out.

Lisa shrugged. "Each their own." A loud blast erupted from the warehouse. "And there we go, knew it."

The Hawks took off flying as Lisa raced after them. She burst into the warehouse to find it in total chaos. Len and Mick were firing their weapons so flame and ice struck around the various criminals inside. Ray was at full size as he attacked, flying around as was Firestorm. Lisa punched an attacker as she aimed her gun and fired. She'd been tinkering on it in the lab of the ship, the same adjustments Mick and Leonard made to their weapons. As such, the gold liquid solidified into a solid blast of energy that knocked a man onto his back. Lisa spun around to fire another blast to take down an attacker as the Hawks flew about.

Sara was on top of the platform, using her staff to knock a guard back. She looked at the large device on it and blanched. "Ah, we got a ticking nuclear bomb here!"

"On it!" Ray flew over, shrinking himself down to enter the bomb's wiring. Sara watched as the timer ticked from a minute and a half to thirty seconds. "Ray, what did you do?!"

Ray appeared next to her in full size. "I didn't do anything! It must have been booby-trapped!"

"Fantastic. Professor, we need you!"

Lisa gasped as a man grabbed her from behind and she elbowed him in the face. He grunted as he moved back but a blast of icy energy sent him sailing off. Lisa glared at her big brother. "I can handle myself!"

"Just making sure," he replied. "Sue me for caring."

Lisa smirked as she helped her partners through the fight.

* * *

"So to review," Lisa stated as the group entered the bridge of the Waverider. "Next time we have a con game, I take point."

"I had it under control," Stein argued.

"You let your ego endanger the mission," Carter added.

"No, I was in control, it was Mr. Rory who lost his temper," Stein fired back.

A clapping sound echoed and they all turned to see Rip leaning on a table. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."

"I see the sarcastic hand-clapping mantra has survived the test of time," Lisa noted.

Rip ignored her. "Not only did you fail to capture Savage, you exposed yourself and your powers to him, robbing us of the element of surprise."

"So track him down," Carter stated. "He's still in Norway."

"It's not that simple."

"Ugh, this again?" Sara complained. "Listen, we're still a bit pissed at you lying about our fates to get us into this and then dragging us around time. We don't need you showing more attitude at what we do."

Rip seemed to ignore her rant. "Sadly, we have much bigger problems. While you were busy saving Norway from nuclear annihilation…"

"You're welcome, Norway," Mick stated.

"Savage sent one of his cronies back to the site of the arms sale. Any idea what he might have found?"

Everyone took in his look and followed it to where Ray sat. He looked down, frowning before noticing a segment of his armor was missing. "Ooops."

" _I am unversed in 21_ _st_ _century colloquialisms,"_ Gideon echoed. _"May I assume 'ooops' is slang for 'oh shit?'"_

"Yes, Dr. Palmer has managed to throw quite a spanner in the works of history." Rip hit some buttons on the table before him. "Savage was able to reverse engineer this technology to create a weapon unlike anything seen in 1975. As a result…" He waved a hand and the table showed a hologram of a city that was mostly a burned out husk with trashed buildings and signs of fighting. "This is Central City in 2016. At least it was. I'm not sure what the neo-fascists who took control of it are now calling it."

"Crap," Lisa muttered, her shock evident as it was in the rest of the team. Sara put a hand to her mouth as Leonard and Mick were silent. Lisa glanced to Ray who had a crestfallen expression on his face. "There has to be a way to fix this," Stein protested.

Rip sighed. "This is Gideon's forecast of the future. Time is like cement, it takes a while to settle."

Lisa arched an eyebrow. "That is the best analogy you can come up with?"

Rip ignored her." In this case, until Savage's team have worked out the mystery of your future technology and molded it to their own ends. And when they do, what you see here is no longer just a forecast. Unless we do something to change this course of events, the future will become immutable."

"Exactly how much time do we have?" Stein asked.

"Until Savage's weapons team reverse-engineer your tech."

"We're talking 1970s terrorists with 21st-century weapons," Stein protested. "And since we don't know where Savage went..."

"We don't have to find Savage." Ray was standing up, his face strong. "We just have to find the other piece of my suit. Which shrinks because it's made of an alloy which mimics intra-molecular compression of dwarf star, thus emitting Alpha Particles. So we just need to be able to track them."

Lisa winced. "Ugh. My worst nightmare, turns out I should have listened in high school science class.

Stein was dubious. "A problem is that tracking Alpha Particles in the 1970s is unheard of."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "As far as tech goes, we're in the Stone Age."

Stein looked affronted. "I'll have you know that I was researching Alpha Particles when you were eating crayons."

Leonard smiled at that image. "So to track that piece of Raymond's super-suit, we just need to talk to..."

"Me," Stein answered. "25-year-old me, rather."

"Oh, this will go well," Lisa muttered. She glanced up as Carter and Kendra entered, Kendra holding up a newspaper. "We found this," she announced. "It was with Aldus. It's about an Egyptian dagger."

Lisa leaned in to admire. "Nice. I'd see it going half a million easy, maybe more with the right buyer." She saw the glares the Hawks gave her. "I'd cut you in, ten percent."

"It's the dagger Savage used to kill us," Carter told her.

"Okay, twenty."

Kendra looked to Rip. "We found out in Central City that objects that are connected to the night of our first death can be used to kill Savage."

"All we need is to get the dagger, figure out the incantation on it and use it to get Savage."

Rip nodded. "Good, good. All we need to do is get the dagger…"

"You mean steal it," Ray said.

"All right, I'll do it," Len announced as he took the article to check it out. "Seems he was bought by some Russian douchebag named Sasha Mahnovski."

"I'll go with," Ray stated.

"I've got two partners."

"Who I trust less than you."

Lisa smiled. "Much as seeing the younger version of Doc is…this is just what I want."

* * *

Lisa carefully checked the mansion out with her binoculars. She, Leonard, Mick and Ray were by some bushes just near the sprawling manor which was pretty major. "Nice to see how folks flaunting the wealth doesn't change in these times."

Leonard was looking with his own glasses. "Motion sensors, probably on the door and windows too."

"70s tech though," Mick pointed out. "We can crack it."

"Only takes the one," Lisa stated. "Plus, at least three guards roving, might be more."

"So we go in quick and quiet, stay together and…" Leonard was cut off as Ray stood up and moved to a nearby box. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Relax," Ray replied as he opened the box to fiddle with it. "My parents had the same security system. I'll have the access code cracked and security disabled before you can say 'breaking and entering'." He mixed some wires and smiled. "There."

He turned to see the trio just staring at him. "How can you be this smart and this stupid?" Lisa asked.

Ray blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"That was the dummy box," Leonard explained as if talking to a three year old. "Which means the guards are going to be on us…"

"Hold it!" The three guards had come around, aiming their weapons at the trio.

"Before you can say 'rookie mistake'," Mick rumbled.

"Hands up!" the lead guard command. Mick and Leonard shared a glance before whirling around to punch at the guards. Lisa kicked another back and grunted. "This would be better with our guns!"

"Rip said no tech from the future," Ray pointed out.

"That's just no fun."

"Leaving behind gold corpses?"

"Actually, I try not to. Len's been on a no-killing kick lately."

"It's more challenging that way," her brother responded as he dropped a guard. He pushed Ray aside. "Let the pros handle this, kid."

He soon had the door opened as they entered. With a wordless nod, Mick moved to check out the rest of the home while Leonard, Lisa and Ray moved through the hallways. They soon found a large room packed with various paintings, art and artifacts behind glass cases. "I love collectors," Lisa said with a grin. "They always have to show their stuff off and don't care who ogles it."

"Found it," Ray called out, nodding to the dagger behind a case. "So, there some trick to opening it or…" Without a word, Leonard smashed the glass with his elbow and reached in to grab the dagger. "Okay, that works."

He turned to see Lisa whistling as she opened a case with a gorgeous diamond necklace. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "We're here for the dagger."

Lisa smirked as she held the necklace to her own neck. "You don't break into a candy store for one gumball." Leonard gave her a point and a smirk as if saying "you got it, girl."

Ray glared at Leonard looking at a statue. "Don't. I'm not letting you ruin another mission."

"Remind me the reason we're here in the first place?"

Ray moved forward, putting a hand at Leonard's shoulder. "I'm going to take advice from a guy who spent half his life in prison?"

Seeing her brother's fist ball up, Lisa moved in. "Okay, guys, love a measuring contest much as any gal but not the time or place."

"Make it the time," Leonard said as he pushed Ray back. Lisa moved to steady him as Ray knocked a helmet off a stand. Instantly, red lights flashed as an alarm sounded. Dropping from the ceiling was a cage that sealed the area around the stand off, trapping Lisa and Ray inside. "Oh, great," Lisa muttered.

Leonard rubbed his temples. "Wonderful. Nice going, Palmer."

"Hey, it was your fault!"

"Len, just find the fuse box," Lisa stated. "We'll figure things out here." He nodded as he went to find Mick. Lisa looked around the small space, her eyes falling on a box nearby. She knelt to open and study the wiring inside. She reached in to start fiddling with the wiring inside. Ray watched her with honest curiosity. "How did you know how to do that?"

Lisa shrugged. "When I was a kid, my dad brought us along on jobs. Len would run some surveillance and the occasional brute force. Usually, I was the distraction, the pretty little girl lost and looking for her mommy. Just the thing to distract security. Often, cause I had little hands, he had me used more. I could get into tiny spaces, do whatever he needed me to do, like rewiring a security system."

"Huh," Ray noted. "In another life, you could've been an electrical engineer. Just like your brother could have been a serious builder himself with that gun."

"Guess we dodged a bullet." She saw Ray's frown. "You think we want to be like you?"

"You make being a tech billionaire sound like a bad thing."

"You spend all your time and money inventing a super-suit, and what do you do with it? Fly around like some incredible shrinking schmuck trying to save the world." She twisted a wire. "You know how much a military would pay for that?"

"Robbing banks for a living, I suppose that's more important?"

"It's sure as hell more satisfying."

"Thinking like that is what makes you a criminal."

"No, it makes me a survivor." Lisa looked up at him, her face set. "Listen, Palmer, you're a decent guy under that arrogant frat boy meets school kid vibe. Me? I grew up with a father who treated me like crap so I had to learn fast the world doesn't give you anything unless you take it." She looked at the wires again. "You wanna be a hero? Fine, go ahead. Me? I'm happy with what I am and I'm not changing. Me or Len."

Ray was quiet for a moment as she continued her work. "So why join us?"

"Travel through time, meet famous people and rob them?" Lisa smirked. "What gal can resist?"

"You flip the solenoid, saves you the trouble of rewiring it."

She looked up at him with a grin. "Hey, you've got your uses after all."

A sound got their attention as they looked up to see Leonard and Mick entered with raised hands. "Guys," Mick called out. "The owner came home. And you're not going to believe who it is."

"Oh, son of a bitch," Lisa groaned as she saw Vandal Savage march behind the two with a gun. "Well, well, we meet again," he glowered. "It's so rare I get another opportunity to kill someone."

He looked at them as he smirked. "Hmmm….I'm 4000 years old and yet to see you all here is a surprise. But then, you knew that, didn't you? You know who I am." He looked Lisa over carefully. "What have I done to get all of you coming after me? Or perhaps I should ask…what am I _going_ to do?"

"Catches on fast," Ray muttered.

"At least someone here has," Lisa had to note.

Ray glared at Savage. "You're not going to be happy when our team shows up."

"Why wait?" Savage tossed a small communicator to Leonard. "I believe this a communications device of some sort. Call your team. Tell them to come."

Leonard glared but held it up. "So…the mansion we were burgling? It's owned by Vandal Savage. And he's going to kill us unless you guys show up. Sooooo….wouldn't mind you guys making it fast."

He hung it up as he glared at Savage. "When they do show up…they're not going to be happy with you."

"I am used to that." Savage smirked as he held the gun at them all. "But perhaps they need more incentive." He turned the gun toward Lisa.

"Hurt her and you're dying a thousand times," Leonard snarled as Mick had to hold him back.

"Girlfriend?'

"Ew! Brother!" Lisa snapped.

"Ah, that the boyfriend?" Savage nodded toward Ray.

Lisa laughed. "Please, I have standards!" She saw Ray looking downcast. "Sorry, no offense."

"You really don't talk to people that much, do you?"

Savage held the gun up higher. "I once met Billy the Kid. An arrogant drunkard but he did share a few tricks for me. I can shoot your earlobe off without even trying."

Lisa just set her jaw, trying to appear calm. "Give me my own gun and you'll learn the meaning of pain in places you didn't know you could."

He chuckled just as a blasting sound echoed in the air. Appearing in his usual blaze of flame, Firestorm swept into the room. "Ah, the burning man!" Savage called out.

"I do more than burn," Firestorm replied as he hurled a ball of energy at Savage. He ducked out of the way, letting Mick and Leonard move as well. Sara was entering, tossing a package down to the ground. Opening it, Leonard grabbed his gun and handed Mick his own. He threw Lisa's to the cage and she managed to catch it and pull it in. She pulled Ray back as Leonard fired a blast from his gun at the bars. Lisa kicked the now frozen iron apart to exit.

Savage was on his feet and moving with Lisa following. "Hey!" Ray called out.

"Made that asshole a promise!" Lisa raced to the outside in time to duck a pair of guards firing their pistols at her. She let out a blast from her gun to knock one down. She raced around the corner of the house in time to see Carter stabbing Savage. Instead of collapsing in agony, he grinned and pulled the dagger out. "The dagger was made for your lover's hand," he spat out to the stunned Carter. "But I can use it just as well…"

He was pulling it back to thrust when he felt agony rake across his back. He turned in time to see Lisa with her gun. Savage snarled as he slashed at Carter, cutting him across the chest. He fell back at Kendra as Savage hurled the dagger out at Lisa. She dodged it, giving Savage the chance to knock her onto her back. "You…" he snarled. "Who are you to challenge Vandal Savage, destroyer of empires?"

She spat back at him. "Lisa Snart! Least Likely to Succeed, Carmine High Class of 2003!" She had her gun aimed at his crotch and pulled the trigger. Vandal's scream of agony was incredibly satisfying as he leapt backward. He lashed out a kick at her face that stunned Lisa. Holding a hand between his legs, Vandal saw the Hawks moving up. Reaching down, he grabbed the dagger and tossed it outward, striking Kendra in the left side of her chest. Carter reached to grab her as Savage scampered away with as much dignity as he could muster.

Lisa got to her feet, snorting as she wiped at her lip. "Bet that's gonna sting a decade or two," she remarked. She looked to where Carter was holding Kendra. "She okay?"

Carter shook his head. "We have to get her back though."

"No…" Kendra grunted out. "Get…him…"

"You come first," Carter said as Lisa moved to help him out. He looked to her and had to smile. "All these centuries we've fought him…I've never heard him scream like that."

"Making guys scream is a specialty," Lisa had to say as she helped them along.

* * *

"Ugh," Ray sighed as he slumped into a chair on the Waverider's bridge. "What a day. Think maybe we can do something that's not a total disaster?"

"I don't know about that," Rip said, a bit calmer now. "Thanks to Miss Lance, Dr. Palmer's future technology is no longer in the hands of Vandal Savage's black market weapons designers."

"Were you really stoned?" Lisa asked Sara, who just shrugged. "Damn, I could have seen that rather than stuck in a cell with Ray."

Sara looked up as Carter entered the bridge. "How's Kendra?"

"Sleeping," he told her.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"She remembers. Us. Our pasts, she remembers it."

"And she only needed to get killed to do it, wonderful therapy," Lisa remarked.

"The attempt on Savage failed," Rip stated. "But we managed to stop him this time around."

"But it didn't do anything to change the fate of your world," Stein noted

Rip sighed. "No. Vandal Savage will still rise to power in the year 2166."

"And your family will still die?" As Rip nodded, Leonard spoke up. "So what you're really asking is, do we want to fish or cut bait? Return to 2016 and live out the rest of our lives as insignificant losers or make another play at becoming legends."

"Preferably, without causing any more nuclear explosions," Stein noted.

"Savage has my attention," Leonard said. "No one threatens my family and gets away with it." Mick nodded in agreement. "Plus, Kendra is still in the medbay. You take out one of my crew, you pay the price."

Carter looked to Leonard with some respect. "I owe that asshole some bruises," Lisa said. "So I'm in."

Stein looked to Jax. "Are you coming?"

"You serious?"

"I didn't give you a choice the first time."

Jax smiled and nodded. "Very well," Rip announced. "Let's get going."

As Lisa moved to her seat, she was stopped by Carter's hand on her arm. She looked to him as he faced her. "Thank you. If it wasn't for you…"

Lisa waved her hand. "No big."

"Very big. You saved our lives."

"Easy, Birdman," Lisa brushed off. "I just reacted on instinct. I'm no hero."

Carter smiled softly. "You faced the most dangerous man on the planet to help two people you barely knew. I've seen plenty of heroism in my lifetimes to recognize it."

Lisa snorted. "You need your eyes checked, pal. I'm in this for the fun and some riches, not to help folks."

Carter smiled more. "I was like that in a few lifetimes but I changed. Don't be afraid to yourself."

Lisa just rolled her eyes as she took to her seat, doing her best not to show how Carter's words were affecting her a lot more than she let on.

* * *

 **So Carter lives, a shift from the show which will play out more in future chapters.**

 **BTW, "Carmine High" is a tribute to Carmine Infantino, the artist who helped craft the classic Barry Allen costume in the 1950s.**

 **All comments welcomed to continue.**


End file.
